dreamfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Terkel in Trouble (2019 El Kadsreian English dub)/Credits
Opening Nordisk Film El TV Kadsre Films Presents An A. Film El TV Kadsre Animation Production In co-operation TV 2 Danmark El TV Kadsre Television Network And with the support from Det Danske Filminstitut MatsuMedia Based on a story by Anders Matthesen Art & Animation Direction Thorbjørn Christoffersen Kresten Vestbjerg Andersen Script by Mette Heeno Executive Producer Kim Magnusson Featured of the voices of Brock Baker Blake Nishizawa Martin Pechter George Morales Holly Gauthier-Frankel Nigel Reeve Diana Vanswel Maja Prebensen Fuyumi Hilo Benjamin C. Baker Ben Ivanson Bunny Morales Coty Hodges Brandon Kane Taylor Kane Christopher Berger Producers Trine Heidegaard Thomas Heinesen Directors Kresten Vestbjerg Andersen Thorbjørn Christoffersen Stefan Fjeldmark Terkel in Trouble Closing Concept & Story Anders Matthesen Co-Executive Producer Mikkel Berg Story Development Karsten Kiilerich Stefan Fjeldmark Storyboard Artists Thorbjørn Christoffersen Martin Skov Martin Madsen Thomas Noehr Snorre Krogh Stefan Fjeldmark Character Design Kresten Vestbjerg Andersen Character Builders Kresten Vestbjerg Andersen Tue Dankær Jensen Prop Builder Thomas Tadeusz Ciborowski Set Design Thorbjørn Christoffersen Set Builders Sten Mesterton Phillip Berg Soerensen Thorbjørn Christoffersen Tue Dankær Jensen Animators Thorbjørn Christoffersen Jacek Nowakoswki Oczki Craig Kristensen (Kudos) Soeren Cornelius Larsen Luca Fattore Kresten Vestbjerg Andersen Dines Jensen Klaus Soendergaard Soeren Lumholtz Thomas Fenger Espen Sogn Phillip Berg Soerensen Thomas Tadeusz Ciborowski Michael Helmuth Hansen Claus Darholt Editors Per Risager Mikael R. Ryelund Martin Wichmann Andersen Editor's Assistant Virgil Kastrup Lighting Kresten Vestbjerg Andersen Dan Lund Phillip Berg Soerensen Thorbjørn Christoffersen Lead Compositor Rasmus Eilertsen System Technican Brian Ottosen Production Manager Line Mathilde Bjerring Technical Supervisor Hans Perk Assistant Technician Hakim Chergui Sound Studio Nordisk Film Studio Head of Sound Nalle Hansen Sound Design Flemming Christensen Sound Assistants Micheal Dela Thomas Huus Final Mix Nalle Hansen Flemming Christensen Foley Artist Julien Naudin Laboratory Nordisk Film AB Filter Operator Ejvind Bording Sound Negative Technican Steen Roenne Post Production Nordisk Film Shortcut Digital Intermediate Morten Lynge Anders Marker Project Coordinator Ellen Thomassen Composer & Organizer Bossy Bo Musicians Gustaf Ljunggren O.J. Financing & Legal Conusel Anne Joergensen Lena Haugaard Head of Finance Susanne Boas Associate Producers Anders Mastrup Christine Thaarup Vestergaard Insurance AON Denmark A/S A Head Banging Thanks to: Young & Rubicam Copenhagen Birgitte Ilm Ditte Christiansen Glennie Pettersson Musikforlaget Apollo Nicolas "Bille" Andersen 7.B På Kongevejens Skole The feature is based on the radio programmes on DR, Denmark, 'Arne Fortæller - Terkel I Knibe' by Anders Matthesen. English version crew Directed by Jamie Lowe Sung Gim Produced by Itsuki Kawz Pasi Peure Executive producer Takima Susima English Language Adaptation by Rob Jashina Michael Zihang English Lyrics by Rob Jashina Ian Ezl Voice Directed by Christopher Berger Dubbing Directed by Jade Ray Voices in order of apperance Brock Baker - Barry Blake Nishizawa - Jason Martin Pechter - Nigel George Morales - Saki Holly Gauthier-Frankel - Shelia Nigel Reeve - Terkel Diana Vanswel - Fiona Maja Prebensen - Doris Fuyumi Hilo - Sally Benjamin C. Baker - Osprey Ben Ivanson - Justin Bunny Morales - Ho Coty Hodges - Uncle Stewart Brandon Kane - Leon Taylor Kane - Joanna Christopher Berger - Priest Class 6A Longley Goodenmeyer Nicetherine Nixta Nikole Denishlea Megan Kojimo Christopher Von Meyer Marcel Casey Danish Script Translation Michael Zihang Dialogue Editor Pasi Peure Script Supervisor Sung Gim Post Production Supervisor Akira Yamaguchi Runner Derek Williams Dialogue Recording Frank Hawper Christopher Berger Re-recording Mixing Simon Ray Dubbing Studio Power Network With thanks to Mike Anscombe Barry, King of The Cool Vocals: Brock Baker English Lyrics: Rob Jashina, Ian Ezl Danish Lyrics & Music: Anders Matthesen & Bossy Bo © 2001 Pladekompagniet / Sony Music (Denmark) Wedding Song Vocals: Coty Hodges English Lyrics: Rob Jashina, Ian Ezl Danish Lyrics: Anders Matthesen Music: "Katinka, Katinka" by Niels Clemmensen © 1939 Jac. Boesens Musikforlag A/S Look at Yourself (Nigel and Saki Diss Track) Vocals: Nigel Reeve English Lyrics: Rob Jashina, Ian Ezl Danish Lyrics & Music: Anders Matthesen & Bossy Bo © 2001 Pladekompagniet / Sony Music (Denmark) Help a Child Vocals: Coty Hodges English Lyrics: Rob Jashina, Ian Ezl Danish Lyrics & Music: Anders Matthesen & Bossy Bo Played and organized by Tørfisk © 2001 Pladekompagniet / Sony Music (Denmark) Hell Yeah Vocals: Ryu Judoku Lyrics: Ronald Jackson Mixed by Mr. Caillou Produced by DJ Scuba Gear, Kenelm Clarkson, Jaylin Rounds © 2018 El Kadsreian Melody Paranoia (I'm Coming at You) Vocals: Kouki Ueda English Lyrics: Rob Jashina, Ian Ezl Danish Lyrics & Music: Nikolaj Peyk & Bossy Bo Mixed by Munch in "The Phony Suite" Produced by The Hasbeens English Produced by Rinava © 2004 Nordisk Film Quang's Song Vocals: Ben Ivanson English Lyrics: Rob Jashina, Ian Ezl Danish Lyrics & Music: Anders Matthesen & Bossy Bo Played and organized by Tørfisk © 2001 Pladekompagniet / Sony Music (Denmark) P*** Off and Die Vocals: Blake Nishizawa English Lyrics: Rob Jashina, Ian Ezl Danish Lyrics & Music: Anders Matthesen & Bossy Bo Played and organized by Tørfisk © 2001 Pladekompagniet / Sony Music (Denmark) End Credit Music: Bossy Bo & Gustaf Ljunggren Produced by Bossy Bo © 2004 Nordisk Film English Song Production: Rob Jashina Ian Ezl English Backing Vocals Nicetherine Nixta Nikole Denishlea Longley Goodenmeyer Ian Ezl Ryu Judoku Song Studio Power Network A El TV Kadsre Animation Production on behalf of El TV Kadsre Films Distribution: Nordisk Film A/S Produced by A. Film A/S for Nordisk Film A/S In co-operation with TV2/Denmark by Camilla Hammerich, Bubber & Adam Price With the support from The Danish Film Institute by Film Consultant Mette Damgaard-Sørensen In El Kadsre co-operation with El TV Kadsre Television Network by Yoko Matsushita With the El Kadsre support from MatsuMedia by John Stewart © Copyright 2004 Nordisk Film (an Egmont company) © Copyright 2019 El TV Kadsre Films All Rights Reserved Category:Credits Category:Film credits